


费费和金花的奇妙冒险【授权翻译】

by oliviaireth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviaireth/pseuds/oliviaireth
Summary: This is the authorized Mandarin translation of the fic Immortal Instruments by Ariana and Levade.重生后的金花和费费被送到中洲去一起搞事。
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Glorfindel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immortal Instruments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219167) by [Ariana (Ariana_El)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana), [Levade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levade/pseuds/Levade). 



_**维林诺，1603 S.E.** _

船只马上就要离港了，但他们还在等那个迈雅。Glorfindel 并不认识那些水手，于是他决定呆在码头上。Olorin 肯定会准时来的……

他终于来了，而且不是一个人。

“不。” Glorfindel 看着迈雅身后的那个精灵，坚决地说道。

“不好意思，你说什么？” Olorin 的同伴问，礼貌的语气有些假惺惺。他快速地走到码头上，肩上背了一个旅行包，身旁还别着一把剑。

“我说 ‘不’。”

“ ‘不’ 表达否定，你是想说 ‘我不去了’ 还是 ‘我不要和你一起去’ 还是 ‘之前商量好的不是这样’？” 那个精灵傲慢地看着 Glorfindel。“说实话，我也不在意到底是哪一个，这本来也不是我的主意。”

“我觉得你已经寒暄完了。” Olorin 打断了他们。“我很抱歉，Glorfindel，但这是维拉们的决定。不管你喜不喜欢，Feanaro 都得跟我们同行。”

* * *

“我讨厌坐船。”

“你知道，你也可以从冰原走过去的，” Glorfindel 靠在扶手上，非常好意地建议他。他得承认，看着伟大的 Feanaro 伸出头去吐自己的早餐确实是此生难得的经历。

“我很乐意，如果这个选项还成立的话，” Feanaro 嘟囔道，他倚着扶手坐下，把头埋进了自己的膝盖里。

“你们精灵可真奇怪，” 突然有人说。Glorfindel 转过身去，Feanaro 不情愿地抬起头，然后他们一起盯着说话的人。

那是 Olorin 的声音，但这个迈雅已经换了形体。他现在看上去就像个精灵，只不过是个比较奇怪的精灵。他的长发和胡子都是灰色的，眉毛也长得可笑，明亮的眼睛里却充满欢乐。他的皮肤上有皱纹，Glorfindel 看了一会儿才想起自己以前见过这样的人。Olorin 看上去很像他在泪雨之战时见过的上了年纪的次生子。

Feanaro 显然没有这种参考，他继续盯着 Olorin，连晕船的事都忘了。

“我们奇怪？” 他有些戏谑地问。

“要知道，你们两个可以试着交朋友的，而不是争吵不休、互相羞辱。至少你们也有共同点。”

“什么共同点？” Glorfindel 抬起了一边的眉毛，疑惑地问。 

“那个，你们都是去过中洲的诺多，而且都被炎魔所杀。”

这番言论令两个精灵都无话可说。Olorin 轻笑一声，然后走远了。

“至少我把我那只给杀了，” Glorfindel 嘀咕道，然后快步跟上了迈雅，留下 Feanaro 一个人去嫌弃汪洋大海。

* * *

“所以？当时情况怎么样？”

“别跟我说话，” Feanaro 嘟囔着，他抱着一个水桶，看上去一动也不想动。

Glorfindel 权当没听见。他盘起腿坐在旅伴的对面，兴致盎然地打量着他。

“Olorin 让我们做朋友，” 他高兴地提醒道。“所以…… 那些炎魔，我听说当时好像有不止一只。”

“有很多。太多了，” Feanaro 承认。“你呢？”

“只有一只，但它居然敢抓我的头发！” Glorfindel 一想到那抓住他金发的灼热的手，就气愤地说。“我们一起跌下了悬崖。”

“你可真走运。” Feanaro 替他总结。“至少发生得迅速。我就没那么幸运了。”

* * *

努曼诺尔很臭，这是 Feanaro 对它的第一印象。又臭又吵，到处都是人。人们争论着刚刚捕获的海鲜，还有人正大声嚷嚷着什么命令。靠港停泊之后他摇了摇头。“这些就是后来者？”

“他们更喜欢被称作伊甸人，或者就是人类。” Olorin 告诉他。“他们是这个时代的力量，Feanaro。他们的船已经航行到了中洲的各个角落。”

“真神奇，” Feanaro 说，他显然已经觉得无聊了。“我们能下船了吗？”

Glorfindel 站在船尾，出神地看着眼前的景象。“这是维拉们赠给忠贞派 (The Faithful) 的那座岛屿。”

“对谁忠贞？”

“曼督斯殿堂里那些挂毯你是一块都没看吗？” Glorfindel 看着对方的怒容，叹了口气。“他们忠诚地帮助我们的族人抵抗 Morgoth。”

“然后他们得到了一座岛。” Feanaro 抱起胳膊。“我们长达几纪的忠贞最后却落得个被流放和诅咒的下场。”

“你的诅咒已经消失了，Feanaro。” Olorin 走到刚搭起的木板上，转过头看着精灵。“你只是有点晕船。快来吧，我们必须找到一艘愿意载我们去中洲的船。”

Glorfindel 经过他的时候说：“别惹怒了人类，不然我们就得游去中洲了。”

“比起另一艘倒霉的船，我宁愿游过去。”

Glorfindel 不怀好意地微笑着，然后耸了耸肩。“那你最好现在就启程，这段距离可不近。”

Feanaro 最终决定陆地还是值得一试，跟着他们下了船。远离不停摇晃的甲板之后，他几乎立刻就感到了舒适。被催促着赶紧走之前，他一边走一边四处看，这些建筑还不错，虽然它们的一部分灵感显然来自于精灵。附近房屋高耸的拱门和优雅的塔楼跟他在提里安见过的一些风格类似。那些船体积巨大，根本没有必要，他想道。然后大声地说：“这一点都不像泰勒瑞的天鹅船。”

“你观察力倒不错，” Glorfindel 瞪着他。“尽量别把这些也付之一炬。”

* * *

Olorin 把两个精灵留在了一个小酒馆的门外，并告诉他们一定要在原地等他回来。“我不需要你们对他们的船发表一些阴阳怪气的看法，不然我们可能会被困在这里，” 他说，然后离开了两个不高兴的精灵，让他们去自力更生。

“闻起来好香。” Glorfindel 观察着酒馆，觉得这个地方还不错。“我们进去看看有什么吃的吧。”

“鱼，” Feanaro 猜道。他看了看招牌，上面画着一艘被光束包围的船。“这是什么语言？”

“西方语。意思是 ‘时髦之星’。” 他盯着 Feanaro，后者发现后挑起了一边的眉毛。

“怎么了？”

“你不准备突然发火然后把牌子扯下来吧？”

Feanaro 把 Glorfindel 推开，然后打开了门。“我不需要跟你解释什么。”

Glorfindel 脸上露出了愉快的笑容，跟了上去。“咱们走着瞧吧。”

* * *

用各种方法烹饪的海鲜确实是这家店的主打食物，不过连 Glorfindel 都有些受不了那道小章鱼。吃饱之后，两个精灵坐在角落的一张桌子旁，等着 Olorin 回来。

Glorfindel 认为他们必须得尝尝当地的酒，于是一个身材丰满的女侍拿来了酒杯，她回去干活前还冲两人调皮地笑了一下。Feanaro 闻了闻泡沫，然后抿了一小口。“还不错，不过酿造时间可以再长一点……”

“你尝过矮人的啤酒吗？” Glorfindel 畅饮一口，把酒杯放下后笑着说。“他们酒量惊人，而且唱歌也很好。”

“我在见到其他中洲种族之前就死了。”

“对哦。” Glorfindel 摇了摇头，然后又喝了一口。“那可太糟糕了，他们是非常出色的铁匠。”

Feanaro 的笑容有些得意。“还是让我来评判吧。”

“所以你为什么要回中洲呢？” Glorfindel 看到一位女侍迫切的眼神，招了招手，请她把酒再满上。

坐在酒馆的后面观察着人类，Feanaro 想不明白好几个纪元前的自己为何那么焦虑。他们有座漂亮的岛，也确实努力让它变得更宜居了，但据他所知他们的寿命只有短短几十年，而且临近生命尽头时还会变得衰老虚弱。他看到一个头发灰白、牙齿掉光的老人正朝同伴微笑，然后他摇了摇头。“这应该是我和维拉之间的事。”

“不是。” Glorfindel 谢过了替他拿来第二杯酒的姑娘，把另一杯推到 Feanaro 跟前。“他们可能有点古怪，而且身为一个在维林诺过过夏天的人，我得承认他们跟我们一点也不像。但他们也不是反复无常、变幻莫测的。” 他研究着杯里啤酒的泡沫，然后笑着说。“好吧，Yavanna 可能是。我是说，看看那些她创造的生物！你见过刺猬吗？”

“是一种猪吗？”

Glorfindel 觉得这很搞笑。“不是，不是…… 我也不知道为什么它们叫 ‘猪’，可能是因为长鼻子。它们是一小团，背上长着尖刺，有大大的黑眼睛，还有柔软的腹部，而且它们实在太可爱了。”

“可爱。” Feanaro 想不出为何贡多林的人民在发现一头类似猪的生物时会认为它 “可爱”。

“等你见到一只就知道了。” Glorfindel 喝完了那杯酒，在侍者给他拿来另一大杯时露出了灿烂的笑容。“太可爱了。”

“它们有尖刺。” Feanaro 喝完了自己那杯，然后开始喝下一杯。“这怎么会可爱。”

“可爱，” Glorfindel 很坚持。他把胳膊支在桌子上，盯着自己的同伴。“快从实招来，你为什么要回去？”

“你为什么回去？”

Glorfindel 摆了摆手，然后重新坐下。“我答应过 Turukano。呃，其实是 Elenwe，不过也差不多。”

他不确定自己是否想听这些。“答应她什么？” 这些酒难道是无限量供应的吗？Feanaro 发现他和 Glorfindel 喝了至少五杯，但他们不可能在这里坐着说了这么久的话吧？

Glorfindel 站起来，一手握拳放在胸前。“保护她的孩子们还有她孩子们的孩子们，等等。” 他坐下又拿起一杯。“当时有些目光短浅，应该只答应保护她的孩子的。”

“到底有多少孩子？”

Glorfindel 开始掰着手指列举他们。“Idril，其实她不需要任何人保护，但 Elenwe 不知道，因为 Idril 当时只是个孩子。Earendil，他跑到了该死的天上，所以他肯定也不需要* **我** *的保护。啊，不过他有两个儿子，Elrond 和 Elros。” 他点点头，一副洞悉一切的模样，好像在传授着什么深奥的知识。“他们……” Glorfindel 皱了皱眉。“不对，等等，我相信 Elros 已经…… 对，他已经死了。”

“死了？” Feanaro 眨了下眼，想理清这混乱的家庭关系。“那你去保护谁？” 他嗤笑一声。“目前为止你这工作做得可不怎么样啊。”

“我这不现在还没到那里吗？” Glorfindel 没把这句话往心里去，他大笑一声。“Elrond！”

酒馆里的人听到这声巨响后都转过头来，有几个还盯着他们。

“Earendil 的另一个儿子，” Feanaro 猜测道。

“对，是的。他还活着。跟 Gil-galad 住在林顿，但是……” 他把头发往后一撩，摆了摆手，把桌上的啤酒碰洒了。“如果他不想被保护呢？我听说他很厉害。” 他指了指 Feanaro。“你儿子们，Maedhros 和 Maglor 训练了他们，至少我听说的是这样。”

Feanaro 听到他儿子们的名字后盯着自己的酒。“Maglor 可能还活着，” 他轻轻说。

“活着！” Glorfindel 把酒杯重重地砸在桌子上，然后拍了拍 Feanaro 的肩膀，力道之大让他把酒都洒了。“这是件好事啊，Feanaro。”

把自己已经被浸湿的外衫从皮肤上拉开，Feanaro 苦笑着说：“是的，但愿如此。”

“你觉得他不想见你吗？” Glorfindel 眨眨眼。“你是他父亲。”

“对，然后我让他们发下了那个该死的誓言。”

听到对方心痛的语气，Glorfindel 稍微清醒了一点，他皱着眉说：“他们当时已经长大了，可以自己做出选择了，Feanaro。我们都是，即便身处恐惧和混乱之中。”

Feanaro 摇了摇头，举起酒杯一饮而尽，然后把杯子摔在了桌上。“我会不惜一切代价找到我儿子！”

Glorfindel 笑起来。“这就对了！”

“还有 Curvo 的儿子！”

“等等。” Glorfindel 鼓起嘴。“现在会有三个你们这样的人在中洲到处游荡了？”

“你们这样？”

Glorfindel 拍了拍手，然后懒散地笑着说：“别激动。我喜欢你的儿子们，虽然 Curufin 总是有点……”

Feanaro 在回忆涌来的时候打断了他。“我记得你是 Findis 的孩子。”

“现在依然是。”

Feanaro 眨了下眼，然后又眨了一下。“我们是亲戚。”

“是的，不过从某种程度上来说大家都是亲戚，你知道的。” Glorfindel 翻了个白眼。“我们不是有很多近亲通婚吗？堂兄和……”

“你母亲。”

“还在维林诺。永远不会离开。” Glorfindel 苦笑一声。“听说我又要走，她非常生气。” 他和 Feanaro 对视一眼。“我敢打赌 Nerdanel 对你也很不满。”

Feanaro 的嘴唇抿成了一条线。“他们不让我见她。”

“什么？” Glorfindel 站起来，然后又把 Feanaro 拉起来。“我们可以回去的。现在还不晚。我们去找条船，然后……”

“然后干嘛，Glorfindel？” Feanaro 摇了摇头。“我的儿子们还在曼督斯。她又为什么会欢迎我回去？”

Glorfindel 慢慢地点头，然后跟着 Feanaro 走出门，和他一起坐在一个喷泉附近的长椅上。有些孩子正在喷泉里玩耍，他们在水里推着小船，无忧无虑地笑着互相泼水。

“我想我的儿子们了。” Feanaro 看着那些孩子，眼神里充满了身为一位父亲但却长年未见自己亲爱的孩子们的渴望。“我有太多话要跟他们说了。”

“这次最好还是以倾听为主，” Glorfindel 指出来，对方瞪了他一眼后又耸耸肩。

“等你有了儿子再跟我说这些。”

“万一我只有女儿呢？”

“你们两个在这里啊。” Olorin 走近时眼中带着笑意。“还喜欢这里的风土人俗吗？”

“其中几个还好。” Glorfindel 站起来，笑着看那群孩子。“那个喷泉看上去很不错。”

“呆在这儿。” Olorin 抓住了他的胳膊，不让他往喷泉里走。“我们的船还有一小时就要启航了。”

“太好了。” Feanaro 慢慢地站起来。他的头嗡嗡直响，阳光太强烈了，而且 Glorfindel 正唱着一首可笑的童谣，好像是关于墙上的瓶子的。他太烦人了。

“哦……” Olorin 的笑容更洋溢了。“是会很好的。”

* * *

事后回想起来这段经历时，Feanaro 对 Olorin 居然能把他们两个拉到船上这件事感到很吃惊。Glorfindel 异常开心，看到吸引他注意力的东西就想凑过去，不管是雕塑、集市还是另一家酒馆。Feanaro 倒是不介意最后一项，因为那里面至少不会这么亮。他痛恨这里大部分建筑用的白色大理石，都快把他给闪瞎了。所以，即便登上另一艘船让他有些恐惧，但他还是跟着 Olorin，希望能找到一个安静点的地方。至少不这么臭，如果可以的话。

现在他知道了当时自己的头脑到底有多混乱。这艘船明显比载他们来到努曼诺尔的那艘泰勒瑞白船要大许多，但塞满了乘客和各种货物。刚刚驶离港口，Feanaro 就发现自己已经开始想念干净整洁的泰勒瑞小船了。至少他当时有自己的房间。但是现在，在这么短的时间内想要找到一艘去中洲的船就意味着要共用一间。和 Glorfindel 共用一间。

谢天谢地，他不唱歌了，但这点慰藉远远不够。这艘船晃得更厉害，不过 Feanaro 有点幸灾乐祸地发现，这次他的同伴也受到了影响。

哦，这可不好。太太太太不好了。Feanaro 捂着肚子，想让它安分一点。他的胃在抽搐，威胁着要吐出他在小酒馆里吃的那些好东西。而且更糟糕的是，他头疼。Feanaro 闭上眼睛，希望自己的脑袋里的嗡嗡声能稍微消停一下。

“那酒里加了什么？” 他呻吟着缩成一团。“后来者喜欢给陌生人下毒吗？”

“请您闭嘴，” Glorfindel 躺在他的床上嘟囔着。“我想睡觉。”

“再也不和你喝酒了，” Feanaro 咬牙切齿地说。“应该游过去的。”

“闭。嘴。”

“你之前态度没这么恶劣，” Feanaro 提醒他，考虑着眼睛应该睁开还是闭着。“我想回去找我老婆。”

“现在已经太晚了。” Glorfindel 叹了口气，然后慢慢坐起来，他的脸因为头疼抽搐了一下。努曼诺尔的啤酒很烈，而他自己已经很长时间没喝过任何酒了。他们两个可能都是。“我去拿点水，你要吗？”

“要，谢谢。”

他的同伴走了之后，Feanaro 从床上滚下来，抓住了 Olorin 好心给他留下的水桶。即便是最美味的食物也不值得他这么受罪。而且他之前不是说过吗，他讨厌坐船。

* * *

“我们在哪里？”

“这是贝烈瑞安德仅剩的最后一部分。” Olorin 还呆在他们划过来的小船里。“欧西瑞安德。这里以前是沙洛斯河，那里是爱林卢因的遗迹。从那里往北，如果顺着海岸走的话，就是哈林顿，很多辛达精灵住在那里。”

“诺多在哪里？” Feanaro 问。“至高王在哪儿？”

Olorin 撑桨把小船推走，让它在波涛里浮动。“再会了。往北走，Feanaro。到林顿后你就能找到 Ereinion Gil-galad，他正在建造一座城市。卢恩海湾的对面是米斯泷德，那里住着 Cirdan 的子民。”

“变化这么大，” Glorfindel 凝视着山脉嘀咕道。“这曾是片河流与高山之地，我们以前还幻想过另一边的景象。”

水手正逆着潮汐划桨，Olorin 看上去还挺欢乐，Feanaro 摇了摇头。“我不知道。” 他看 Glorfindel 正盯着海面。“他们把它全沉了，是吧？”

“我当时已经死了。我从未目睹愤怒之战但我在书里读到过。” 看到这么大一片陆地葬身海底的感觉还是很惊奇的。“他们为忠贞派搭起一座岛屿，却沉了我们的。” 

“Namo 说 Morgoth 的腐蚀太深，他们与他的战争又对那片土地造成了无法逆转的伤害。”

Glorfindel 摇摇头，让自己从回忆中清醒过来，然后指了指远方。“我们往北走，去找诺多至高王。”

“中洲的至高王。”

Glorfindel 微笑着点头，开始往前走。“那当然，阿门洲的诺多至高王是 Finarfin！”

Feanaro 瞪着金发精灵，然后跟上他。“谁住在这个地方？”

“不知道。但这里离精灵城市这么近，不会出什么意外的。”

事实证明，他说得根本不准确。但当时他们都相信 Olorin 把他们放在了一个安全的地方。

也许在曼督斯度过的漫长岁月里，他们已经忘了维拉和迈雅们有时会有非常古怪的幽默感。

——————第一章完—————


	2. Chapter 2

旅程的前三天平淡无奇，甚至称得上无聊。在背着行李走了一天后，Glorfindel 决定在他们路过的第一个村庄换两匹马。两只动物算不上华贵，但都强壮温顺，完全能将他们的骑手带到大城市里，所以两个精灵都没抱怨什么。

没有了之前时刻跟着他们的迈雅，两人终于要独自赶路了了，Glorfindel 也不知道他们怎样才能和平共处。他认为自己没必要和 Feanaro 同行，但他们大概有相同的目的，还要往同一个方向走。而且他很快就意识到自己并不介意，毕竟和同伴一起旅行还是很愉快的。

从那艘摇晃的船上下来之后，Feanaro 的心情明显改善了不少。他还是不肯透露自己回到中洲的原因，除了要找到他儿子之外。事实上，他对这片土地以及自己会遇见什么知之甚少。他也不想分享太多和 Namo 定下的协议的细节，不过 Glorfindel 推测，在被送回来的这个决定上他并没有发言权。同样，他也没有时间去准备这次远行。了解到这些信息后，Glorfindel 发现自己很乐意把中洲各个王国的近况告诉他。

在听说昆雅语早已被严令禁止，而现在大部分精灵都说辛达语之后，Feanaro 看上去有些无助。他不懂这种语言，但他下决心要在抵达任何一座精灵城池前尽量地学，所以他们大部分时间都在用辛达语交流。Feanaro 总结出了它与泰勒瑞语以及他会的其他语言之间的共通点，很快便掌握了词汇和语法结构。

一切都很美好，直到飞箭突然从林木深处射出，他们才吸取到教训 —— 中洲仍然不是一个安全的地方。

* * *

他只依稀记得接下来发生了什么。Glorfindel 沉寂多年的本能一下子被激发，他自己都没反应过来时就已经抽出剑跃下了马。那些箭矢的射程非常近，而且射箭的人显然认为自己能一发即中，因为没人再放第二箭。三个人类从树丛中冒出头来，但在看到一个气愤的精灵战士正朝自己冲过来时，他们吓得掉头就跑。Glorfindel 稍微追赶了他们一会儿，在确定他们不会回来攻击自己后，他转过头去看 Feanaro。

“哦，该死，不要啊，” 他轻声骂了一句，然后跑到了自己同伴的身边。不管自己一开始有多嫌弃这个同伴，但如果刚登上中洲就失去他还是挺倒霉的。

Feanaro 正侧身躺在地上，浑身颤抖，痛苦地喘着气。Glorfindel 不会承认自己当时感到了一阵轻松。至少他还活着。如果不是的话可就糟了。

然而不幸的是，现在 Glorfindel 需要确保他的同伴不会魂归曼督斯。金发精灵看到了陷在 Feanaro 左侧锁骨下的那支箭还有他被血浸透的衣衫，有些畏缩不前。他该怎么做？他是知道一些基础常识，但他不是个医师。不过这对 Feanaro 来说似乎并没有什么区别。

“把…把它拿出来，” Feanaro 咬着牙，嘶嘶地说。

“等一下。我马上回来，” Glorfindel 坚定地命令道，好像他受伤的同伴能动似的。他回到拴马的地方，找出了 Olorin 离开前给他的补给包。在止住出血之前，他是绝对不会把那支箭取出来的。

既然他无法寄希望于找到其他人来做这件可怕的事，Glorfindel 开始自己动手了。不过对两人而言都算幸运的是，早在他结束之前 Feanaro 就已经昏了过去，至少在 Glorfindel 拔出箭头时不用听他的惨叫。那箭卡在深处，而且还射碎了一部分锁骨。Glorfindel 得承认，部分损伤是由他造成的。因为除了死去的动物之外，他没有从任何东西上取箭头的经验，而事实证明这是一个缓慢又滑腻腻的过程。

把一个半昏迷状态的 Feanaro 扶上马似乎更困难。Glorfindel 很清楚现在骑马并非一个好主意，但他们必须离开这个遇袭的地方，即便是稍稍远离也好。看到受伤的精灵几乎没法在马上坐稳，Glorfindel 决定在他旁边步行，而不是骑上自己的马。

* * *

他们那天是不可能继续赶路了。Feanaro 虽然没说什么，但他的灵魂正散发着痛苦，Glorfindel 也不能假装自己完全没感觉到。虽然 Feanaro 已经尽力保持安静，但在马匹颠簸时还会偶尔呻吟一下。当他轻声说能感觉到鲜血流到腿上时，Glorfindel 停下了。

他把同伴扶到地上。感谢维拉，这次 Feanaro 更好配合。停下之后他似乎稍微清醒放松了一些，所以 Glorfindel 决定先不去打扰他，自己走到附近想找一个适合今晚扎营的地方。他收集了一些木头，还带回了清水。他一边安静工作，一边时不时地回头瞥一眼另一个精灵。

Feanaro 背靠一棵树坐着。他脸色惨白，目光呆滞。火之魂魄也不过如此嘛，Glorfindel 有些幸灾乐祸地想。他同伴正用失焦的眼神盯着他燃起的那堆篝火，偶尔还会打寒颤，任何一点小小的动作都能让他疼得发抖。不过最让 Glorfindel 担心的是他的安静。即便是在那段该死的航程里 Feanaro 也能不停地抱怨那艘船以及它的晃动。但现在他一句话也不说，而这并不是个好迹象。

整顿好营地后，Glorfindel 往热水里加了些他在包里找到的草药，然后跪在伤员旁边。

“来，这也许能缓解疼痛。”

“也许？” Feanaro 疲惫地看着他。

“Olorin 说这会管用的，” Glorfindel 回答他。“试一试对你也没坏处。”

Feanaro 用自己没受伤的手接过那个杯子，闻了闻里面的内容。

“闻起来就像 Tyelko 在打猎失意后会准备的东西一样，” 他轻轻说着，然后一口气把杯子里的药全部喝下去。“所以，到底发生什么事了？” Feanaro 把自己裹进毯子里，头靠着树问道。“我承认我记不大清了。”

“呃，” Glorfindel 耸耸肩。“我觉得他们是想抢劫。他们射中了你，但没射到我。对我来说是件好事，对他们而言可就不是了。然后他们跑了，” 他一边说一边翻找前一晚剩下的食物，今晚只能吃这些了。因为他不认为自己的同伴现在还有心情去做饭。

Feanaro 对大部分食物都没兴趣，但是喝了很多水。他只吃了一点，但看上去似乎更加清醒，脸上也有些血色了。

“我还以为这条路是安全的，” Feanaro 嘀咕着。他挣扎了动了动，然后坐起来一点。“你能帮我换换衣服吗？我的衬衫上有个破洞，明天我想把它给补补。”

“不能等到明早吗？而且我觉得它已经彻底破了，” Glorfindel 迟疑地看着他为了疗伤撕坏的那块布料。

“没事的，而且明早就应该晾干了。”

又愿意说话了，Glorfindel 有些开心地想，但看到 Olorin 的药起作用他还是长舒一口气。他可不想和一个半昏迷的 Feanaro 一起赶路，因为事实证明这相当麻烦。

“那你想让我把它洗了吗？”

“你不介意吗？通常情况下我完全有能力照顾自己，但我担心我现在有点晕。”

“好吧。但你还是去休息吧，这样我们明天才能继续上路。”

最后 Glorfindel 把他自己和 Feanaro 的外衫都洗了，因为他身上也沾了血，自己也不舒服。他还是得承认这次 Feanaro 鲜红色的衣服派上了用场。布面上仍然有一长道裂口，不过血迹几乎已经消失不见了。他自己的就是另一回事了。Glorfindel 叹了口气，把两件衣服挂在火堆旁晾干，然后开始站岗守夜。

* * *

Feanaro 说话算话，第二天就开始修补自己的衬衫。为了照顾他，他们行进得很慢，他便利用起了这个机会。他把布料搭在受伤的胳膊上，然后用另一只仔细地缝补。Glorfindel 认为这个场景异常滑稽，但想到这也许能让他暂时忘掉疼痛，就决定还是不发表言论。而且，谢天谢地，这能让 Feanaro 保持安静。

但这并不是简单的缝合。还没等 Glorfindel 反应过来，那道裂口上就已经出现了一条金色粗线，将两边的布料缝在一起。不规则的线条又继续分散成多条细线，看上去似乎杂乱无章，但随着 Feanaro 继续缝绣，那些丝线融汇成了一条条分支，最后组成了一枚金红色星星的背景。

“这样缝衣服的手法我还是第一次见，” Glorfindel 忍不住评论道。

“能真正动手去做一件事感觉真好，” Feanaro 耸耸肩，然后又眉头一皱。“我宁愿去锻造间，但估计现在也只能凑合了。”

* * *

哈泷德是座典型的辛达城市，盘根错节的修饰典雅又复杂，城内的设计还包含了许多动物和自然的元素，与周围的林木岩石融为一体，反倒凸显了自然世界的美丽。

Feanaro 和 Glorfindel 顺着海岸线前进，在他们下方，海浪拍打在峭壁的巨型岩块上。海面上浮着几艘小船，其中大部分的船首都被雕刻成了天鹅形状。“这边肯定是泰勒瑞居住区。”

Glorfindel 四处张望，想象着自己在阿门洲研究过的地图，然后摇了摇头。“这里，我相信，住着 Artanis 和 Celeborn 的子民。”

“Artanis 比很多我认识的诺多都更诺多。” Feanaro 想起了他性格刚强的侄女，想起了她有多骄傲。

还有她对自己有多不友好。

Glorfindel 哼了一声。“我和她一起穿越了冰峡，你知道的，所以不必向我介绍她。她嫁给了一位辛达王子。”

“我没想到。”

“我们都没想到，” Glorfindel 表示同意。“不过话说回来，他毕竟是个王子。”

“他的王国已不复存在。” Feanaro 摇头说。“你也是个王子。”

“你还是位王呢。”

“然而这一路都没人认出我们来。”

此话不假，没有人注意到这两个穿过城市外缘的陌生人。“我猜在见识过维拉大军和金光闪闪的凡雅军队后，我们确实不容易引人注目。”

“你们凡雅确实喜欢金子。”

Glorfindel 大笑起来。“听听，这可是创造了茜玛丽尔的人说出的话。” 他屏住呼吸，希望自己没越界，没有跟 Feanaro 相熟得太快。但另一个精灵只是点点头，然后苦笑了一下。

“但它们是独一无二的。” Feanaro 看着自己的同伴。“你亲眼见过它们吗？”

他差点脱口而出 “在你像个会吃醋的恋人一样把它们锁起来之前”，但好在这次及时地闭上了嘴。“见过一次，在一场宴会上。 ” Glorfindel 想起了那几颗珠宝，它们的华美让他好久说不出话来。“它们就像夜空中坠下的星辰一样。”

Feanaro 点点头，面容悲伤。“好在有一颗确实在那里。”

在 Glorfindel 能对那封圣的珍宝发表一番欠考虑的言论之前，他看到了一群正沿蜿蜒阶梯从海边往路上走的精灵。他勒住马，停在原地，禁不住微笑起来。“我们要有伙伴了。”

那些精灵也看到了他们，匆忙地交谈了几句，然后其中两人牵着手向他们走来。

Feanaro 在 Glorfindel 身旁停住自己的马，他的表情变得难以捉摸。在看到那一男一女靠近时，只有他的灰眼睛里能看到一丝火光。

两人在距离马匹一臂之远的位置停下，女人盯着他们的表情就好像 Ulmo 现身一样。“这不可能。”

男人偏过头，有些吃惊地看着她，然后眯起眼注视着两个骑手。“欢迎来到哈林顿，陌生人们。我是 Celeborn，这位是我的妻子，——”

“Arafinwe 之女，Artanis。” Feanaro 的声音浑厚有力，像鸣钟一样在海浪声上翻滚。

Glorfindel 眨了眨眼，认出了这声音背后的力量，然后看他的表妹会做出什么反应。

但 Galadriel 仰起脸，像女王一样高傲。“Feanaro，我没想到会在世界末日前看到你。”

“我怀疑没人想得到。”

她的目光移到 Feanaro 的同伴身上，然后稍微睁大了眼。“Laurefindil？”

“表妹。” Glorfindel 低下头，目光闪烁。“看来你生活美满。我已在 Namo 的监督下偿还了澳阔泷迪的血债，但这个标准看上去不适用于所有的弑亲者和反叛者。”

她眼中闪着怒火，身边的男人向前一步。“你最好说话注意点，诺多。”

Glorfindel 却只是得意地微笑。“这位一定就是 Teleporno 了。”

还没等银发精灵能再向前，另一个精灵就抓住他的胳膊把他拉了回去。“够了！” 显而易见，那精灵有着尊贵的气场，他银蓝色的双眼里闪烁着古老的知识。

但吸引 Glorfindel 注意力的是他的胡子。他像个小精灵一样，出神地盯着年长精灵脸上的银色胡须。

“我是 Cirdan，灰港之王。” 他扫了一眼马上的精灵。“你们所有人，这里禁止杀戮，明白吗？我不在意你们曾经有什么过节。但你们不能用除了言语之外的任何事来伤害任何人。”

“这可是 Feanaro！” Celeborn 瞪着他。“他烧了船！他还杀了——”

“Celeborn。” Galadriel 走到他身边，扶着他的胳膊，凝视着他愤怒的目光。“不要在这里说。不要现在说。”

尽管火冒三丈，Celeborn 还是压下了自己的怒火，然后冷眼看着他们。“我建议你们继续往前骑。哈泷德不欢迎你们。但我相信佛泷德一定会敞开大门迎接你们。”

Feanaro 看着两人转身走回其他精灵那里，挑起了一根眉毛。他们往城里走了。“事实上，这比我预期的要好。” 他和年迈的精灵对视一眼。“Cirdan 大人，我们也该避开您的灰港吗？”

银发精灵哼了一声，然后摇头说道：“我觉得这行不通。” 他的微笑很奇怪。“你们会受到欢迎，但还是要保持谨慎。” 他看着 Glorfindel，又摇了摇头。“传说中的人物重生于世。我猜 Fingon 应该没有跟着你们吧？”

Glorfindel 笑起来。“没有。我们没听说有其他人。”

“太糟糕了。” Cirdan 转身开始往前走。“他那个儿子需要父亲的支持！” 他招了招手。“你们两个跟我来。在吓到佛泷德所有人之前，你们需要一些信息。”

* * *

Cirdan 把他们带到了自己位于哈泷德的书房，请他们坐下。“在冲出去告诉大家你们为何被送回来之前，我要先和你们谈谈。”

“陛下可能已经听说我们来了。” Glorfindel 看着船王。“您不认为 Galadriel 会给他报信吗？”

“不，我也没有。” Cirdan 坐下摇了摇头。“你们去找 Gil-galad 时先要求见 Elrond。他会带你们去见至高王。”

“这就是我们来此的目的。”

“你们现在在这里。” Cirdan 坐着转身，在一堆纸卷中翻找，然后抽出一张摊在桌上。“我们在这里，在哈泷德。这是佛泷德，至高王的城市。然后，在海湾另一面，是米斯泷德。”

“Celeborn 是哈泷德领主？”

“以前是，现在不是了。他之前和 Galadriel 搬到了欧斯特-因-埃第尔。” 他又将另一张地图拿出来，然后指了指一张图片，那是一座位于山麓高处、被城墙环绕的城市。Cirdan 看着 Feanaro。“我不会告诉你这个城市的全部历史，但要知道 Celeborn 只统治着那里的辛达精灵。那里大部分都是诺多精灵，他们有另一位领主。” 没等 Feanaro 问问题，Cirdan 就制止了他。“会有别人告诉你的，这个故事不应该由我来讲述。但大部分从愤怒之战中幸存的诺多工匠也住在欧斯特-因-埃第尔。”

“他们为什么住在离主城那么远的地方？”

Cirdan 肩膀一耸。“去问 Elrond。”

“Elrond。” Glorfindel 身体前倾。“Earendil 的儿子。”

“那 Artanis 和 Celeborn 为什么在这里？”

“Elrond 是 Earendil 还活着的儿子。” Cirdan 站起来。“Galadriel 和 Celeborn 的故事最好也由别人来讲。你们应该去佛泷德，去见 Gil-galad。让他知道你们为何而来。” 他看着 Feanaro 和他抱着胳膊不自然的方式。“然后去看一位医师。”

他们被护送到了卢恩海湾另一边的港口，两个旅者默默地牵马上船。“他什么都没回答。”

“对，但他明确表示了自己什么都不会说。”

“又是一艘船。” Feanaro 苦笑着。“我还盼着这段旅程能远离大海呢。”

Glorfindel 靠在栏杆上，让风吹拂着仰起的脸。“我倒是挺喜欢的。” 然后一只海鸥贴着他的头皮掠过，险些带走一束金发，他吓得低下了头。“但最近还是不要靠近水边了吧。”

\------------第二章完-------------


	3. Chapter 3

等他们抵达林顿时，Feanaro 的缝补工作已经完成，没人看得出那件衬衫曾经险些被撕烂。他们泰然自若地融入了街上的人群，并且决定在去那座像是至高王宫殿的建筑之前，先在四处逛逛。

城市规划合理，空间宽敞，主要由石头修建而成，偶尔能看到几间木材和砖头搭成的马厩和储藏室。这里的建筑并不是完全的诺多风格，但毫无疑问是由诺多建筑师设计的。其他的元素也许来自于辛达或人类，但整体效果非但不混乱，而是清新有趣。Glorfindel 发现了一些一半用横木搭成的别致小屋，彩色纱帘般的鲜花从阳台垂下，还有绿色的藤蔓顺着石柱蜿蜒而上。

他们路过一个大型集市和许多商店后，来到了城内工匠聚集的区域。

“我猜你孙子肯定在城里的某个地方，或者至少帮他们修建了这里，” 在他们又经过一间入口上方画着那熟悉星星标志的锻造坊之后，Glorfindel 评论道。

“你怎么会这么想？” Feanaro 得意地笑着，丝毫不掩饰自己的骄傲之情。

如果 Celebrimbor 有他父亲和爷爷一半的手艺，那 Glorfindel 必须承认这骄傲是合情合理的。

“你们喜欢把那个星星印得满世界都是吗？” 他为了让同伴别再傻笑，这样问道。“难道你睡衣上也有？”

有好一会儿，Feanaro 看上去真心很吃惊。“为什么？又不需要提醒我妻子她嫁给了谁，” 他不耐烦地回答，然后那坏笑又重回他的脸上。“你在贡多林时不会这么做了吧？哦，高贵的金花家族领主。”

“想体验一下两只胳膊都断掉的快乐吗？”

“我的肩膀感觉很好，多谢关心，” Feanaro 嗤笑着说。他在抵达城门前就解下了绷带，满足于把胳膊放松地搭在腿上。“我们去见至高王吧。”

* * *

Elrond 刚被从一个有关新市场的小型会议中叫出来，现在正快步穿行于 Ereinion 宫殿中的宽敞走廊里。他只知道有两个陌生人要求见陛下，并说他们应该先把自己介绍给 Gil-galad。他们来自西方，周身萦绕着古老时代的光辉。

“Celebrimbor！” Elrond 看到他堂兄正在一扇拱形窗前跟别人说话，就高声叫道。“请跟我来。你的经历可能会有用。” Celebrimbor 比 Elrond 和 Gil-galad 都年长许多，他更有可能认出那两个陌生人，如果他们真如他听说的那样。

“好的，” Celebrimbor 点头。他让同伴先去书房等他，然后走到 Elrond 身旁。“出什么事了？”

Elrond 复述了他听到的话。他不知道会发生什么，但如果这两个精灵真的来自西方，那他们也许带来了什么讯息或者……

“别担心，” Celebrimbor 见他有些发愁，就愉快地说。“上次他们带来了一整支军队，而现在你说只有两个人，这件事肯定不会那么疯狂。”

Elrond 也微笑着说：“但愿吧。”

他领 Celebrimbor 穿过一条秘密捷径，然后通过一扇偏门走进了大厅。那里面已经有不少人了，但想认出两个陌生人并不难。他们都穿着富贵华丽的衣服，虽然风尘仆仆，但也足以参加一场正式晚宴。左边精灵的服饰是金白相间的，一侧肩膀上披着深绿色的斗篷。他面容俊美，眼中闪烁着快乐与好奇的光芒，灵魂也是灿烂夺目的。他的金发被松散地束起，显得精神利落。

他的同伴是个黑发精灵，身量稍矮。他穿着黑红色的衣服，外衣上还有金线装饰。但因为他的披风遮住了双肩和胸口，Elrond 看不到完整的图案。那个精灵有强大的气场，站着一动不动，胳膊交叉抱在胸前，好像觉得这一切都很有意思。他显然察觉到了他们引起的骚动，而且还很享受其中，但让 Elrond 印象最深的还是他的笑容。虽然他很确定自己不认识他们两个，但那个黑发精灵看上去却有种奇异的熟悉感。

“Celebrimbor，他是不是——”

工匠走到半路突然停下，脸色一下子煞白如纸。他吃惊地盯着那两个陌生精灵，然后有些跌跌撞撞地往前走了几步。

“爷— 爷爷？” 他的语气就像个小精灵一样。

黑发精灵似乎是听到了熟悉的声音，转过身。他脸上的坏笑变成了真诚的笑容，神色也因愉快而轻松起来。

“Tyelperinquar。”

Celebrimbor 推开人群，一切的礼节和教养都抛在脑后。

“——你的家人？” Elrond 轻声嘀咕着，然后恍然大悟，什么都没想就跟上了他。

四周鸦雀无声，因为不只有 Elrond 意识到了 Celebrimbor 说的话。如果这是他的爷爷……

“Tyelpe。见到你真高兴，” 那个精灵用昆雅语亲切地说，完全无视周围精灵惊讶的注视。他的同伴在一旁安静地站着，只是礼貌性地流露出感兴趣的目光。

Celebrimbor 从幻想中惊醒，大步走到了陌生精灵身前，然后又突然停下，好像是刚刚才注意到旁边的人群。他看上去有些迷茫，对于首席工匠来说这可不多见。

注意到这一点后，Elrond 决定在灾难发生前赶紧介入一下。

“您们是想见陛下吧，” 他用昆雅语彬彬有礼地说。“大人们……?”

“Feanaro，” 那个精灵随意地介绍自己，仍冲着自己的孙子微笑。

“贡多林的 Glorfindel，” 他的同伴补充道。“请带路吧。”

周围群众一起吃惊地吸了口气，Elrond 趁这个机会带领两位客人去了处偏僻些的地方。Celebrimbor 一言不发地跟着他，眼睛却不停地扫视，好像是想确定这两个诺多是真的一样。

等旁边没人之后，Feanaro 拉住了他的手，而 Celebrimbor 再也忍不住了，他将 Feanaro 紧紧抱住，激动得根本说不出话来。

Elrond 听到了“嘶”的一声，警觉地看着他，但 Feanaro 也用一只胳膊环住他的孙子，抱了他一会儿。

“总算有愿意看到你的人了，” Glorfindel 温和地说，然后看向 Elrond。“你是……？”

“Elrond。请跟我来。我要在流言蜚语传到陛下耳朵里之前先向他禀报您们的到来。像这样的消息一般都流传得很快。”

“还不够快，” Glorfindel 看着费诺里安们，轻笑一声。“不然你早就知道我们要来了。”

现在看他们两人并排站着，Celebrimbor 和 Feanaro 看上去更像了。只是后者脸色有些苍白，Elrond 锐利的双眼察觉到了他左臂不自然的姿势，好像是在小心翼翼地托着手肘。

“Celebrimbor，我要去见陛下，你不如先带我们的客人去好好休息一下吧？” Elrond 语气虽然礼貌，却没有一点协商的余地。“然后带 Feanor 殿下去我的房间。我知道您受伤了，所以想帮您看看，” Feanaro 正一脸疑惑地看着他，但让他吃惊的是那隐藏在表面若无其事下的怒不可遏。

“是 Feanaro，” 精灵生气地嘶声说，但他又深吸一口气，然后点了点头。“我们在路上遇到些意外，但我没事，谢谢你，” 他有些不耐烦。

“我很坚持，殿下。” Elrond 依然目不转睛地盯着他。

“Earendil 之子 Elrond 是我们这里最好的医师之一，” Celebrimbor 插嘴，打破了这尴尬的沉寂。“在这种事上我会选择相信他，” 他建议道。

“那好。带路吧，Tyelpe。”

* * *

“你不一起来吗？”

“不。” Elrond 发现自己正对着金发精灵微笑，不知道为何与他相处起来会这么融洽随和。Glorfindel 似乎一直在向周围发散着自己的善意。“陛下想单独和您谈谈。敲门进去吧，Ereinion 正在等您。”

目送 Earendil 的儿子走远，Glorfindel 决定以后再去找他，他们有许多要商讨的事。但首先…… 他敲了敲门，然后安静等候，非常肯定等待他的会是一场不愉快的面谈。也许他错了，Gil-galad 也许并不像 Turgon。在贡多林最后的日子里，至高王变得很固执易怒，经常与他的顾问们争吵。

最后的结局对他来说几乎是种解脱，让他逃离了一个无法化解的局面。

这时门后有声音传来，让他进去。Glorfindel 从回忆中清醒过来，推门进入了至高王的办公室。

那里面跟他想象的不太一样。没错，装修以蓝色为主，墙上还挂着 Ereinion 的纹章。但除了办公桌和几把散落的椅子之外，这就是一个简单的房间。从阳台透进来的光让屋内很明亮，窗外大海的低语则像音乐一样令人放松。

Gil-galad 听他进屋后转过身，然后微笑着说：“啊，Glorfindel。快进来坐下。你想来点酒吗？” 他走到办公桌后的一张小桌前，拿起醒酒器把红酒倒进水晶杯里。

“谢谢。” 出于礼节，Glorfindel 接过酒，然后静静等着。

Gil-galad 对他的沉默似乎有些吃惊，但他还是笑着坐下，然后摆手请自己的客人也就座。“你的房间还舒适吗？”

“是的，那个房间很好，谢谢您。”

Gil-galad 差点笑出声来。他一定不是在阿谀奉承，想要讨好自己了。“很好。” 他靠着椅背打量着这位客人。“你一定要理解我的好奇心。我不明白为何维拉们要把你和 Feanaro 送回中洲来。”

“那当然。” Glorfindel 理了理自己的思路，很清楚至高王虽然耐心，但他想要的是答案，而且他的忧虑显而易见。“我不能替 Feanaro 回答，请您谅解。”

“是的，没问题。” Gil-galad 强压着不耐烦，站起来摆弄着桌上的羽毛笔。“我猜你应该可以解释一下自己回来的原因吧”

Glorfindel 的嘴角慢慢弯成一个弧度。他还是应付得了别人的讽刺的，这是 Finwe 家族的优良传统。但他还是让至高王等了好一会儿才开口。“我被送回来协助中洲人民抵抗黑暗。”

“嗯。” Gil-galad 拿着笔在手里转了一下。“仅此而已？没有什么具体的？”

Glorfindel 脸上的笑容褪去，他的声音虽然轻柔却蕴含着力量。“我不是来帮您赢得战争的，陛下。连领兵打仗都不是。”

“那为何要送回一位传说中的战士？”

至高王语气中的气恼让 Glorfindel 叹了口气。他起身将酒杯放下，然后注视着对方的目光。“多年以前我曾发下誓言，但一直没有履行它。”

Gil-galad 的双眼因担忧而眯了起来。“不是费艾诺誓言吧。茜玛丽尔——”

“并不是我此行的目的，” Glorfindel 冷淡地向他保证。“我是对 Turukano 和他妻子 Elenwe 发的誓。”

“Turgon。” 精灵王摇摇头，然后放下手中的笔。“为什么你会因为这个回来？”

“Idril 的儿子有两个儿子。其中一个住在您的宫里。”

“Elrond。” Gil-galad 坐下。“你来是为了 Elrond？”

“也不全是。”

“那就实话实说，贡多林的 Glorfindel。” 他的不耐烦已经变成了愤怒，感觉对方正把自己当一个傻子。“你到这里后有什么计划？你要保护 Elrond 吗？你也知道，他是我的前锋，并不需要一位保姆。”

Glorfindel 脸上的笑容消失了，他的表情变得更疏远傲慢。“Elrond 不是个孩子，他可能不会接受我的效忠，但这确实是我的目标。” 他深吸一口气，冷静下来，提醒自己这位至高王虽然比当年穿越冰峡时的他都要年幼，却肩负起了整个王国的重担。“我曾经辅佐过至高王 Turgon，陛下。他任命我为一位顾问，而且对我的建议似乎还算满意。” 他又露出一丝苦笑。“我曾在阿门洲跟随当时最博学多知的智者们学习，对制定战略并不陌生。”

“但你不会参加战斗。”

“我也没这么说。” 他和至高王对视着。“我不会统御军队，但一定会保护我们的族人不受黑暗侵扰。” Glorfindel 犹豫了一下，考虑要不要提起另一件事，但他一踏上中洲土地就感受到了力量之戒的存在，Feanaro 肯定也感觉到了。“陛下，有一些…… 力量强大的珍贵之物不能落入 Sauron 之手。因为他一旦得逞，中洲乃至阿门洲的所有生灵都会被奴役。”

Gil-galad 眯起双眼，鼻翼颤动，灰眼睛里闪烁着火光。“难道你认为我们不能保卫自己的疆土？”

他听到这高贵的 “我们” 之后哭笑不得。这和顽固到拒绝倾听 Tuor 以及 Ulmo 告诫的 Turgon 实在太像了。“我愿意协助你们保卫自己，Ereinion Gil-galad。在你出生之前这片土地就是我的家园，我的一些族人至今仍行走于这里的大街小巷上。” 他的语气柔和了一些。“我愿为您的王国献出自己的微薄之力。”

在它尚存于世的时候，他在心里默默补充，但他确保了这个想法不会从脑海中溜出。

Gil-galad 的手指在桌面上桥打了一会儿。“为什么维拉不能明确表达他们的目的呢？”

Glorfindel 没忍住就笑出声来，然后举起双手想平息至高王的怒火。“Gil-galad，这不是他们的处事风格。他们考虑得…… 更多。直接陈述自己的目的不符合他们的天性。” 他耸耸肩。“但他们的初衷是好的。”

Gil-galad 哼了一声。“哦？那为什么要把 Feanor 送回来让我应对，而不是留他在阿门洲制造骚乱？”

“在曼督斯度过的岁月能改变所有人，陛下。” Glorfindel 有些忧郁。“他是我们族中最伟大的学者和工匠，他不是来给您添麻烦的。”

“那他为，什，么，会，来？”

Glorfindel 笑着垂下手。“您得自己去问他了。虽然我也问过，但他没告诉我。”

Gil-galad 翻了个白眼，然后站起来。“放心吧，我一定会的。” 他转过去，半个身子背对着他。“贡多林的 Glorfindel。”

“陛下。” Glorfindel 等着，做好了迎接一切的准备。

“别走远。我的心告诉我你值得相信，但现在是黑暗时期，我必须保持谨慎。”

“我明白。”

Gil-galad 点点头。“去找 Elrond。如果你见到 Feanor，告诉他我想和他谈谈。”

Glorfindel 握拳在胸，微微鞠躬行礼。“我会传话的。” 对啊，肯定会很顺利的 —— Feanaro，曾经的诺多至高王，像个普通精灵一样被他传唤。感到了现任至高王的无奈和恼怒，Glorfindel 在离开他的办公室时差点笑出来。不过，他也只能慢慢习惯了。Glorfindel 是不会把秘密全部倾吐出来的。有些事不能和别人分享，尤其当对方是一位至高王时。

* * *

“抱歉让您久等了，” Elrond 走进书房，发现 Feanaro 正坐在那张平时用来举行小型会议的大桌子旁，就和他攀谈起来。“您这么突然地出现，确实吓了我们一跳。”

“那当然，” Feanaro 脸上的笑容有些洋洋得意，说明他正自娱自乐。“我自己都不吃惊了，所以我建议你也这样，毕竟我已经到这里了。”

Elrond 无视了他话中的讽刺，走到他放草药的那个橱子前。

“所以，您的肩膀怎么了？” 他问道，想先通过聊天看看自己要应付的究竟是个怎样的人。历史、传说，和古老的时代是一回事，这个悠闲坐在他书房里的精灵是完全不同的另一回。“您在路上遇到了什么意外？” 他将一盆热水和一条干净的毛巾放在了桌子上。

“箭伤。看来你们的巡逻队没有做好排查道路的工作，假设你们真有这种队伍的话。我认为我们是被强盗袭击了。可能是伊甸人。”

Feanaro 一直在说昆雅语，要么是不知道 Thingol 颁布的禁令，要么就是在故意无视它。或者，Elrond 突然想到，他可能只是不会辛达语而已。

“我会传令让他们去检查道路的。只是我们已经很久没听到有抢劫行为的传闻了。” 了解对方的情况后，Elrond 拿出了药膏，示意他的客人脱掉上衣。看到 Feanaro 没法抬起自己的胳膊后，他就上前帮了帮忙。伤口有些肿，但看上去还很清洁，不像他解下的那些绷带一样。

“您为何来到这里，殿下？” Elrond 小心翼翼地将双手放在伤口两侧，想让紧绷的肌肉放松下来，缓解连他都能感到的疼痛。

“这是一场审问吗？趁我现在任你处置，没有任何还手之力？” Feanaro 向后一靠，抬头看着 Elrond。

“您并不是没有还手之力，殿下，” Elrond 平静地回答。“而且趁人之危，占那些来寻求我帮助的人们的便宜也不是我的习惯。”

“我也没让你帮我，” Feanaro 指出，但还是放松了下来。

“也许没有，但这对您没有坏处，” Elrond 只是耸了耸肩。“接下来十天左右最好把这条胳膊固定住。”

Feanaro 看上去并不是很开心，但还是顺从地让 Elrond 又检查了一下伤口，敷上一些草药，然后盖上干净的纱布。

“谢谢。” Feanaro 微微颔首。“在曼督斯呆了这么久，好像所有知觉都变得更强了，” 他承认，然后在 Elrond 的帮助下重新穿上衣服。有一阵子两人都没说话，Feanaro 调整了 Elrond 给他系的绷带，而 Elrond 去把他的草药放回了橱里。

“我听说你是被我儿子们养大的。” Feanaro 突然说。

“是的，我和我弟弟，” Elrond 小心地点了点头。他一下子有些不自在，于是走到窗边的书架前，用手指划过一排排的书籍，拂掉上面的灰尘。“我们很喜欢他们，” 他轻轻地说。

现在 Feanaro 变得非常严肃，Elrond 都能感受到他灼热的目光。

“我还听说，我的儿子 Makalaure 已经失踪很长时间了。”

“我去找过他。” Elrond 拿起一本书，抚摸着封面上的图案，勾描着那颗星星，想让自己相信这个站在他书房里的正是让这颗星星变得如此有名的人。好吧，是他和他儿子们一起。“但我没找到他。” 他把书放下，看着 Feanaro。“他不想被人找到，至少我是这么认为的。”

Feanaro 皱起眉头，走到窗边看着下面的海岸。“你认为他们说的是真的。” 他转过头，灰眼睛盯着 Elrond。“你也认为他迷失在了悲伤与悔恨中？” 令他吃惊的是，Elrond 突然笑出了声。

“不！” 他摇头。“不，殿下，我不这么觉得。有一段时间他确实是那样……” Elrond 苦笑着回想他第一次找到 Maglor 时对方的样子。“当时他根本不像他自己。” 想到他蓬头垢面、瘦骨嶙峋的身形，失神的双眼，还有那曾经能打动除了星辰和阿尔达本身，现在却破碎嘶哑的声音，他还是会心痛。

“Elrond，告诉我实话。” Feanaro 犹豫了一下，因为这件事对他来说太痛苦，而且，他怀疑，对这个年轻人也一样。“Maitimo。他真的是…… 自尽的吗？”

Elrond 听出了这声音中的痛心，便闭上眼睛缓慢地点头。“Maglor 是这么跟我说的。说他无法……” 他偏过头去，避开那锐利的目光，然后走到桌前拿起一瓶酒和两个酒杯，倒了一点米茹沃。他将其中一杯递给 Feanaro，自己喝了一小口，让酒精的温暖驱散在他灵魂内蔓延的寒冷。“他失去了太多。”

“我可爱的孩子，” Feanaro 轻声地说，然后坐在了高背椅上。他盯着杯中金色的液体，想念着他的儿子，还有他刚刚出生时自己和 Nerdanel 的欣喜。“原谅我。”

Elrond 吃惊地看着他。这是传说中骄傲的 Feanaro？“殿下……”

“你不必……” Feanaro 站起来，把酒杯重重地放在桌子上。“我要去找 Makalaure。我不能把我唯一幸存的孩子抛弃在这片海岸上不管。这次不行。”

Elrond 差点就要指出他第一次并没有抛弃他们，至少不是自愿的，但他只是皱了皱眉。“我要问一个无礼的问题。” 他抬起头。“为什么？”

“为什么我要去找他？”

Elrond 是跟着通常很严厉，有时很吓人的费诺里安们长大的，他对这自负的表情太过熟悉，所以根本不会退缩。他站起来，冷静地注视着对方冒火的眼睛。“是为了让您自己心里好受些吗？这可帮不了 Maglor。” 他在 Feanaro 能开口之前就继续说道。“我必须警告您，他可能会认为您是个幽灵。虽然他的精神并没有完全崩溃，但它确实……” 他不想说 “脆弱”，因为即便受过创伤，Maglor 仍是个坚韧而危险的人。“他之前经常会忘记自己在哪，或自己是谁。”

他有多久没被自己家人以外的旁人质疑过了？Feanaro 在回答之前强压下了自己的怒气。“他是我的儿子，Earendil 之子 Elrond。等你自己做父亲后再来问我这个问题，到那时我可能会告诉你。但现在我只能说，我会不惜一切代价找到他。” Feanaro 目不转睛地看着他。“不惜一切代价。”

Elrond 沉默了一会儿，然后点了点头。“那我祈祷您能找到他，殿下。也许他会听您的，结束自己的流浪。”

“这里会欢迎他吗？”

“不会。” Elrond 的微笑很悲伤。“这里有太多的多瑞亚斯和阿维尼恩亲族残杀的幸存者了。甚至连曾经贡多林的居民都不会接受你们。”

“贡多林的 Glorfindel 就接受了我。” Feanaro 面带怒容。“我们是一起来的，这还不够吗？”

虽说跟他聊过几句，但 Elrond 并不熟悉那个屠杀炎魔的勇士，所以他只是摊手说道：“也许跟那些没有陪伴 Namo 在曼督斯呆过的精灵相比，他更容易原谅。即便没有人来火上浇油，Gil-galad 想要维持各个种族派系的平衡也已经很困难了。”

“那你建议我们搬去哪里住？荒郊野外吗？”

“不，殿下。” Elrond 听到这愤世嫉俗的语气禁不住笑了起来，和 Maedhros 也太像了。“我会给您一张地图。北方有一道山谷，我正准备在那里修建一座新的要塞。” 他点点头。“现在那里只有一些简单的帐篷，以及大约二十名诺多侦察兵和建筑师。他们都是忠于您儿子们的，而且也都不愿留在这里。”

“他们不想跟着 Tyel…… Celebrimbor 走吗？”

“他们不是工匠，” Elrond 直白地说。

Feanaro 虽然心存疑虑，但还是点头说：“很好。把地图给我，然后我去告诉你们至高王，我会和平地离开他的城市。”

“谢谢您。”

“先别急着谢我。” Feanaro 的微笑中并没有恶意，但他的眼神却带着一丝不容分说的坚决。“我走之前有几件事想跟他说。他不会想听的，但留心我的建议对他没坏处。”

在 Elrond 能回答之前他就大步走出了房间，Elrond 终于长舒一口气。不愧是火之魂魄！

* * *

Gil-galad 在他书房的门口停下，惊讶地发现里面已经有人了。还没等自己问这个陌生人在这里干什么，他就转过身来，迎接 Gil-galad 的目光。

“啊，你在这里啊。你是 Findekano 的儿子。”

暗自决定不能跟这位精灵过不去，Gil-galad 点点头，然后慢慢向前走。“Ereinion Gil-galad。”

“中洲的诺多至高王。”

这语气是在嘲笑他吗？从那个精灵的表情里读不出什么，但他的灰眼睛里却带着一丝看热闹的意味。

“我从未想过 Curufinwe Feanaro 会出现在我的书房里。”

“这片土地上所有人看到我似乎都是出奇一致的惊讶。” 所以他是在谈笑风生了。Gil-galad 微笑着走到书桌旁坐下，打量着在他屋内四处走动、什么东西都要碰一下的这位客人。

“请坐。我有些问题想问，你肯定也知道。”

“你当然有。” Feanaro 走到椅子旁边，但没有坐下，而是把手搭在椅背上。“首先，我是来和你争夺王位的吗？” 他摇了摇头。“我不是。”

“那你为什么被送回这里？”

“你真正想问的，Ereinion Gil-galad，是为什么我的誓言没有将我束缚在永恒的黑暗中，就像我当初发誓的那样。” Feanaro 看向窗外波涛汹涌的大海。“这个问题最好还是由 Namo 来回答。”

意识到他的访客是在故意回避什么，Gil-galad 又仔细端详了他一会儿。

“Glorfindel 的回答也同样闪烁其词，但你必须知道，在清楚你此行的目的之前，我是不会让你随心所欲游荡在我的领土上的”

“我的目的是我自己的事。” Feanaro 抬起一只手不让他说话。“和你以及你的王国都没有关系，Ereinion Gil-galad。如果我没猜错的话，我的孙子 Celebrimbor 应该是欧斯特-因-埃第尔的居民，而不是林顿的？”

Gil-galad 抿紧嘴唇，然后深呼吸一口。“没错，但埃瑞吉安也是我王国的一部分。”

“是吗？” Feanaro 又摇摇头，然后环顾一周。“我能看到辛达、泰勒瑞和诺多的作品。你统治着几支截然不同的种族，而他们各有各的想法。我们经过哈泷德的时候 Celeborn 警告我不要回去。他的意思好像是海湾的另一边并不属于你的王国。”

Gil-galad 皱了下眉。“辛达精灵也承认我为他们的至高王。”

“但他们还是为所欲为，” Feanaro 抬手说。“我不是在贬低你，只是告诉你我亲眼所见的景象。” 他和至高王对视一眼。“这是个很精妙的平衡，这么多亲族住在一起，接受一位王的统治。”

Gil-galad 才不会向 Feanaro 坦白这有多令人疲倦，他扬眉说：“但我还是不知道你为什么来这里。”

Feanaro 嘴角稍稍弯了起来。“你有你父亲的韧性。” 他点点头。“这是件好事，我希望你也能有他的外交技能。他当年可是备受尊敬的。” 他后退一步，转身，然后又停下。“我想去找我的儿子 Makalaure。如我所言，这跟你的王国一点关系都没有。”

“这与我和我的子民有千丝万缕的关系。” 这目空一切的态度使 Gil-galad 很恼怒，他站了起来。“你不能把一个弑亲者带到这座城里，辛达和泰勒瑞都会奋起抗议的。”

“他们看到我的时候抗议了吗？连 Cirdan 都没说什么。” Feanaro 耸耸肩。“不管怎样，我都要找到我儿子。”

“如果 Celeborn 和 Galadriel 煽动他们的人民反抗你，会有大麻烦的。”

Feanaro 摇了摇头，然后朝门口走去。“那就是你的问题了，至高王陛下。” 他在门口转过头看着 Gil-galad。“我走之前会通知你的。 ” 没等 Gil-galad 站起来拦住他，他就已经消失在门外了。急促的呼吸还未平复，Gil-galad 就一掌拍在桌子上。

“Tathar！”

侍从赶紧跑进来，吃惊地睁大着眼睛。“陛下？”

“让 Elrond 来见我。我们有许多事需要商量。”


	4. Chapter 4

接下来的几天堪称一场外交噩梦。一开始的震惊过去后，Feanaro 的回归注定会制造祸端，但 Elrond 觉得自己对这一切都无能为力。他能做什么呢？肯定不能让他四处游荡，但除了礼貌的请求之外也没有能限制他出行的办法。Celebrimbor 给 Feanaro 和 Glorfindel 安排的房间离他和属下们在访问林顿期间的住处很近，所以想把 Feanaro 监禁起来的话一定会引发一场暴动，而这正是 Elrond 想要避免的。即便真要如此，又能给他冠上什么罪名呢？洛斯加烧船？为了让各族精灵们和平共处，他们和 Gil-galad 已经努力让大家忘怀过去的怨恨了。但是拘押 Feanaro 肯定会激怒相当多的诺多精灵。而且，是维拉们让 Feanaro 重生的。不管他以前做过什么，现在都已经被原谅赦免了，不然他现在必定还身处曼督斯。

Elrond 一边想一边苦笑，有一瞬间他甚至想以伤员需要休息为由给他一种能让人陷入沉睡的止痛药剂，但他也承认这个手段过于低级。所以最后他决定还是时刻留意，只要知道这位有可能引起大麻烦的客人在哪里就行了。

令他吃惊的是，Feanaro 很快就证明了自己不是这样的人。他对王庭政务似乎有些兴趣，但除非涉及到他本人，否则绝不会出手干预。没错，他确实大张旗鼓地佩戴着家族象征，但他的孙子也是如此。他在 Maglor 和 Maedhros 的照料下长大，在去埃瑞吉安之前 Celebrimbor 也在这座城里住了好几百年，他已经习惯了无处不在的八芒星。有时还是字面意义上的无处不在。

他们再次相遇时，Feanaro 问 Elrond 要了一些地图和有关辛达语语法的书本。他说自己一定要掌握这门语言，所以 Elrond 十分高兴地找来一位 Celebrimbor 的部下为他做引导。毕竟阅读是不会造成什么麻烦的。

虽然 Feanaro 大部分时间都呆在图书馆和他的房间里，Elrond 还是收到了几份仅仅是关于他在城里出现的投诉。他通常都可以用 “Feanaro 是陛下的贵客” 这样的说辞来打发他们，但他也能感受到投诉的精灵内心的不满，而且这项工作让他根本无暇顾及自己的日常职务。

火上浇油的是，Galadriel 偏偏要在这时带着她的女儿 Celebrian 来暂住。Elrond 听说她在哈泷德见过 Glorfindel 和 Feanaro 却没有给他们报信时也并不是很满意。Celeborn 没有一同前来，据说他和 Cirdan 还有事要商量，但 Galadriel 认为考虑到当前宫内的局面，她的出席是很必要的。

所以当 Gil-galad 提出要为他们的不速之客举办一场欢迎宴会时，Elrond 怎么都没法消除心头不祥的预感。即便这两位贵宾保证过自己不会携带武器，但他还是静等着灾难的发生。

* * *

一切都进行得很顺利。至少比 Gil-galad 请他为回到中洲的两位精灵策划一场迎宾晚会时自己预想得要顺利。

但 Elrond 还是觉得整件事都很离奇。他们不知道两个精灵为何被送回来，因为两人都守口如瓶。在 Elrond 看来，这样的遮遮掩掩在如今日渐黑暗的日子里肯定不是什么好事。就像他无法阻止太阳每天升起一样，他也无法平息心中的怀疑。

如果维拉们要干涉人类和精灵的事物，那绝不会是风平浪静的。

不过，Elrond 没在 Glorfindel 身上感受到黑暗（如果他真是自己所说的那个精灵的话。因为他还是感觉…… 很奇怪）。他在人群中如鱼得水，时不时地停下与这位或那位贵族交谈几句，然后继续在房间内四处走动。很显然，他在这种环境下非常自在。

至少比 Elrond 要自在。他在面对一小群人时还能悠闲自如，但这种 Gil-galad 认为必要的盛大宴会只会让他觉得自己快被衣领勒死了。但好在他并不是焦点中心。Elrond 对那些谄媚之人没有一点好感，好像奉承他就能在受到陛下的青睐似的。

Feanaro 去哪了？Elrond 发现他站在一扇门前，正审视着一座精致的雕塑。有一会儿，他眼中惆怅的思念似乎让他平日里骄傲的表情柔和了一些，但也在 Celebrimbor 走近时转瞬而逝，于是 Elrond 又开始绞尽脑汁地思考维拉们究竟在想什么，为什么要把 Feanaro 送回来。

“Elrond，你在这里啊。”

他转过身后发现自己正注视着 Celebrian 的双眼，心脏几乎停跳了一拍。他突然之间口干舌燥，手心出汗，但还是尽可能地微笑了一下。“晚上好。”

她笑起来时脸上绽出两个酒窝，然后 Celebrian 挽住了他的胳膊。“音乐家们要演奏一首我最喜欢的乐曲，是我请他们的，而你应该请我跳一支舞。”

“我应该吗？” 他感觉自己心跳加速，两人距离这么近，他都能看到她蓝色瞳孔的深色外缘。

“那当然。”

所以，当音乐开始的时候，他笑着领她走到舞厅中央，心甘情愿地被她灿烂的笑容所俘虏。

* * *

“你喜欢这个吗？” Celebrimbor 抚摸着雕塑。“我总感觉这个地方需要一些费诺里安元素，所以就做了一系列。”

“很好。” 虽然不像 Nerdanel 的作品那么栩栩如生，但这个雕像似乎有一种灵性，他注视着远方，长发在风中飘动。不但如此，还有一种似曾相识的感觉，那棱角分明的下颚，宽阔的肩膀。“让我想起了 Atarinke。”

Celebrimbor 点头，抿了一下嘴唇。“我当时在想象我的父亲和叔叔伯父们刚来到中洲时是什么样的。” 他轻抚着雕塑的脸。“在一切都变得无法挽回之前。” 他抬头看见自己的爷爷正皱着眉。“你想的话我可以带你看看其他的。”

“跟我说说你最近在干什么，Tyelpe。” Feanaro 扫视着大厅，故意和几个盯着他看的贵族们目光交汇。但他们自己先看向了别处，于是他得意地笑着，继续转身看着自己的孙子。“跟我说说矮人们。我听说你在跟他们合作？”

“是的。” Celebrimbor 的灰眼睛里一下子充满热情，然后他开始滔滔不绝地说起矮人们发现的秘银，还有他是如何在林顿召集了许多费诺里安工匠，并把他们带到埃瑞吉安成立了珠宝匠公会。

Feanaro 认真听着 Tyelpe 的众多成就，脸上挂着溺爱的微笑。

“不过要听好。” Celebrimbor 拉着他爷爷没受伤的胳膊，走向最近的一扇门。“我还有更多要告诉你的，但不能在这里说。” 他还没来得及往前走一步，Feanaro 的胳膊就突然被从他手中扯走了。Celebrimbor 转身发现一个黑发的诺多精灵把他爷爷摔到了墙上，把他固定在那里，还掐住了他的脖子。

* * *

Glorfindel 听到从背后传来的尖叫声时，正心不在焉地听一位贵族女士谈论她的女儿们。他快步冲过去，抓住了那人的肩膀，Celebrimbor 趁机撬开了他缠在 Feanaro 脖子上的手。Glorfindel 把他拉走让他转过身，气愤得眉头紧蹙。“你要用暴行来打破这场盛宴的和平吗？” 他挡住了朝他打来的拳头，抓住那人的衣服将他猛撞到墙上，把他肺里的空气都撞了出来。“别挣扎了。”

“爷爷！” Celebrimbor 把他扶到地上，因为 Feanaro 脸色惨白，满头大汗，好像都快晕过去了。他对一个吃惊的旁观者说：“快去找 Elrond！”

“我没事。” Feanaro 紧紧抓着 Celebrimbor 的胳膊。“告诉我那个攻击我的傻子去哪了。”

Celebrimbor 朝后看去，发现他双手扭在背后，正被 Glorfindel 拖着走。“他撞上你的朋友了。”

Feanaro 哼了一声，然后闭上眼。“他到底想干什么？”

“他什么也没说，就那么突然出现了。” 就在 Celebrimbor 看到渗透衣服的鲜血时，Elrond 在他身旁跪了下来。

“发生什么事了？” 他小心翼翼地取下 Feanaro 肩上的绷带，然后将衣服翻开。“是谁让 Orneldo 带着刀进来的？”

“刀？” Celebrimbor 一下子大惊失色。“Elrond，我没看见刀啊。他是冲着他的喉咙去的。”

“但我确实看到自己的杰作被破坏了，伤口又开始出血了。” Elrond 皱眉看着一个在附近徘徊的王宫守卫。“去找 Orneldo。把他带到陛下面前，他要为他的行为负责。”

“大人，他已经被制服了。” 他点了点头。“我去带他见陛下。”

“把他扶起来。” Elrond 看着 Feanaro，摇了摇头。“我告诉过陛下，现在举办宴会为时过早。”

“别这么大惊小怪。” Feanaro 阴沉着脸。Celebrimbor 扶他站起来后，他扫视着周围的人群。“我已经受够了这里的热烈欢迎，悲哀的是几乎就没有。”

往外走的时候，Celebrimbor 瞪着他们经过的那些人。“这就是为什么我更喜欢欧斯特-因-埃第尔。” 他一脸冷笑地看着一个女人将手帕捂在嘴上。“至少在那里，即使流血，那也是因为我们在创造新事物，而不是因为我们憎恨那些自己根本不理解的事。”

他根本没等那些人的回应，就头也不回地走了出去。

* * *

Elrond 脱下外衣，撸起衬衫的袖子，把手洗干净后就开始轻柔地给 Feanaro 清理伤口。“我真该把那个傻子倒挂着吊起来。” 他扔掉沾满血的毛巾，拿出一条干净的浸在药膏里，然后看着 Feanaro 的眼睛说：“这可能会很疼，但是可以止血。”

“动手吧。” Feanaro 咬牙咕哝了一句。然后 Elrond 将毛巾紧紧压在了他血肉模糊的肩膀和锁骨上。“他们有没有问那个人为何这么生气？”

“不知道。” Elrond 看向 Celebrimbor。“你想去查查吗？”

Celebrimbor 点了下头，然后站起来。“我在这里也帮不上忙。” 他将手搭在爷爷没受伤的肩膀上，轻轻捏了一下。“我会带着答案回来的。”

“很好。” Celebrimbor 走后，Feanaro 长舒一口气。“我可不是很享受这次在中洲的生活。”

“我打赌你不是。” Elrond 拿起毛巾又压回去。“再等几分钟，出血应该就能止住了。”

“那人究竟有没有刀？”

“Celebrimbor 说没有。”

Feanaro 摇了摇头。“看来我得多加小心了。” 他叹着气说。“我还不是很习惯天天担心有人想杀我。”

“这段日子确实应时常该保持警惕。” Elrond 拿走布条，打量着伤口。“我觉得已经干净了，但我需要再缝合几针然后重新包扎。这个绷带您得多戴几天了。”

Feanaro 不耐烦地摆摆手，然后微微点头说：“没问题，做你该做的吧，Elrond。” 他看了看门口。“我也一样。”

“您不会是想做什么鲁莽的事吧？” Elrond 拿起一根针。“陛下会严厉惩罚他的，这点我向您保证。他不会容忍这种冒犯，不管是对宾客，他自己，还是宫里其他人。”

“我没想杀他，如果你担心这个的话。” 银针穿破皮肤时，Feanaro “嘶” 了一声，然后指指自己的胳膊。“我现在没法伤害任何人，不是吗？”

“如果我相信这句话，” Elrond 站起来，拿起那盆沾满血的毛巾。“那我就算不上是陛下的顾问了。” 他把绷带绑好系紧后又替 Feanaro 调整了一下，然后重新坐下。

Feanaro 嘴角似乎有一丝笑意。“再次感谢你，Elrond。希望下次见面的时候不会是这样了。”

“但愿如此。”

Feanaro 走后，Elrond 洗干净了手，拿着斗篷从那扇通往露台的门出去。他不想回去参加宴会，而且在面见陛下之前，他需要先把自己的怒气平息下来。

Elrond 走向了海滩。

* * *

让他不爽的是，那里已经有别人了。Elrond 叹了口气，正要转身回去的时候心中又燃起了怒火，于是他决定就当那人不存在。那家伙显然不知道这是陛下的私人海滩，一个 Ereinion 能独自思考的地方。

经过那人时，他抬头看了一眼，然后被闪烁着双圣树光辉的眼睛吓了一跳。他是在这样的眼睛的注视下长大的，虽然 Maglor 眼里的光芒后来随着艰苦的生活渐渐黯淡了下来。但眼前这双仍然明亮，双圣树在他的蓝眼睛里点燃了一束火焰，而他身上淡淡的光晕证明他是一位来自阿门洲的埃尔达精灵。

“Feanaro 怎么样了？”

“只要没有第二个记仇的傻子决定去报复他，他会恢复的。” Elrond 有些急躁地说，然后瞪着这位不请自来的同伴。

Glorfindel 慢慢点头，眺望着大海。“他在冰峡失去了全家人。”

“有这样经历的肯定不只他一个，但是——”

“我不是在替他开脱。” Glorfindel 坐在一块海浪打不到的石头上，凝视着西方。“没错，我们都失去过挚爱之人。我感觉他只是没想到会再次见到生龙活虎的 Feanaro，而他自己的家人至今还徘徊在曼督斯殿堂。”

“那他应该知道，Feanaro 的六个儿子也在曼督斯。”

“是啊。” Glorfindel 点头说道，然后嘴角出现一抹悲伤的微笑。“我认为这里的很多精灵都相信他们得到了应有的惩罚。”

“他们什么都不懂，” Elrond 低声说，他走到一半突然停下。“你又相信什么，贡多林的 Glorfindel？你可是被从那里放出来的。”

“我相信对于那些在黑暗时期发生的事，我们大家都需要悲悯和原谅。” Glorfindel 站起来看着 Elrond。“我们都会犯错，而且如果可以的话，我们可能会选择回到过去改变一切，但时间只能向前，我们也是如此。” 他耸耸肩。“让我吃惊的是自己见到 Artanis 居然会那么生气。”

“她现在叫 Galadriel 了。”

“对，” Glorfindel 面对 Elrond 生硬的语气仍然从容不迫。“她的确改名了。我说了些难听的话，把她丈夫惹怒了。” 他皱着眉说。“我本以为…… 人无完人，是吧，Earendil 之子 Elrond？”

“我从未见过完美之人。” 但他的内心却告诉他的确有这样一位，她有着银色长发和闪烁的蓝眼睛，看上去已经近乎完美了。

“陛下会怎么做？”

从他对 Celebrian 的美妙回忆中清醒过来，Elrond 的眼神又严肃起来。“我正准备去找他问问。” 他补充道，“你想的话可以跟我一起来，毕竟是你拦下了他。”

“还有 Celebrimbor 的功劳。” 但 Glorfindel 还是跟上了 Elrond。

“你应该告诉陛下你为何回来。”

Glorfindel 笑着说：“如果这跟他没关系呢？”

Elrond 停下脚步，转身皱眉看着他的同伴。“那和什么有关系？”

Glorfindel 大笑起来，继续向前走。“是 ‘谁’，不是 ‘什么’，Earendil 之子！”

他真的很讨厌文字游戏，于是 Elrond 怒气冲冲地跟了上去，但他发现自己必须一路小跑才能追上前面的高个精灵。“行吧，你可以什么都不说，只要你对我们没有恶意——” 他终于追上了，然后在 Glorfindel 拉住他胳膊时瞪了一眼。

“Elrond。” Glorfindel 的声音很轻，却铿锵有力。“我对 Gil-galad，你，和他王国里其他所有人都没有恶意。Sauron 是我唯一的敌人。”

悬着的心终于放了下来，Elrond 长舒一口气。“我们确实需要盟友，Glorfindel。” 他摇摇头。“你根本不知道……”

“这就是你想要的答案。” Glorfindel 笑起来，注视着 Elrond 的眼睛。

Elrond 叹了口气继续往前走。“你早应该这么说的，”

“我这不刚刚说了吗。”

Elrond 没想到自己会笑出来。“好吧，快来，Ereinion 应该在等我们了。”

* * *

他们都已经到了，Gil-galad 气得咬牙切齿，Elrond 站在他旁边，不过后者看上去稍微冷静一些，好像是在替 Feanaro 疗伤时设法平息了自己的一部分怒火。Glorfindel 站在阳台门对面的墙边，他的表情无法捉摸，但他的站姿似乎表明了自己的紧张不安。

那个袭击了 Feanaro 的诺多站在至高王面前，王室卫兵就在他旁边，但并没有将他牵制住。他看上去依然很生气，没有丝毫的谦卑，而且他对至高王说话时语气中还是有明显的怒气。

“他不配活着！” 那个精灵轻蔑地喊道。“他在这里的出现简直就是笑柄。”

“而你觉得自己比 Namo 大人更适合做这个裁决？” Feanaro 在门口问。他走了进来，对除了至高王和 Elrond 之外的大部分人都不屑一顾。他没换衣服，所以衣服上的血迹就是这个精灵暴力行为的最好见证。

“那就告诉我们，假设你不是来侮辱我们的，那你来这里是要做什么？” 那个诺多转头看着 Feanaro，眼中闪烁着仇恨和鄙视。

“那是我自己的事，” Feanaro 不耐烦地说。“跟你没有半点关系，因为我既不需要帮助也不需要麻烦。而且据我所知，王室宫殿里从未容忍过暴力。”

“你还好意思说？！”

Feanaro 居然被这讽刺的场景逗笑了。

“一位智者不但会从自己犯的错误中汲取教训，还有其他人的，” 他强调道。“但也许有些人就是无法从历史和年轻时做过的错事中学会这个道理。”

“殿下，您最好想想这里谁说了算，” Gil-galad 有些生气地打断了这场唇枪舌剑的对决。

“哦，我会乖乖听话的。” Feanaro 耸了下肩，用一个坏笑遮住了自己的不适。他不想让别人知道，即便 Elrond 已经包扎好了伤口，但他的肩膀还是很疼。他现在心烦意燥，只想回去休息。“我很想听听陛下的判决。”

“你会听到的，不过要等到王室成员聚在一起才行，” Ereinion 宣布。“这样的行为必须受到惩罚。我的客人和亲族受我邀请参加了这场盛会，却遭遇了这样的不测，我对此感到非常悲伤。”

虽然 Gil-galad 在跟 Feanaro 说话，但他的目光却转向了 Orneldo。精灵跟他对视一眼后就低下了头。看到至高王已经明显不悦了，Orneldo 的决心似乎动摇了不少。

“今晚把他监禁起来，然后给他醒醒酒，” Gil-galad 给卫兵们下达了命令，他们将他带走后他又对 Feanaro 说：“您的身体如果没有不适的话，可以留下和我聊聊。”

“您的前锋医术高超，” Feanaro 推脱道。他对至高王和 Elrond 微微鞠躬，然后转身离开了房间，Celebrimbor 紧跟在他身后。

“我知道这场派对可能不是咱们两人参加过最愉快的一场，但你也知道，你现在看起来非常需要一杯烈酒和一些吃的，” Glorfindel 在走廊里加入他们时这样说。

Feanaro 瞪着他。“我再也不和你一起喝酒了。”

“我感觉这背后应该有什么故事，” Celebrimbor 笑着说。“你们两个都跟我来吧。我敢打赌我肯定比那些傻瓜更好相处，” 他指了指那群看热闹的精灵。

“好啊。”

——————第四章完——————


	5. Chapter 5

这其实挺有趣的，Feanaro 经过一条街后，发现那个一直跟着他的精灵也跟了上来。很显然，那个诺多认为自己隐藏得很好，但经历了前一晚的舞会后 Feanaro 变得格外小心，轻而易举就发现了跟在他后面的影子。他假装没看见那人，依旧无所事事地在街上闲逛，想着这位影子会不会觉得无聊然后就不管他了。但他没有，还是远远地跟着。

最后 Feanaro 走到了前几天和 Glorfindel 经过的地方，那片遍布工坊和锻造间的城区。他想起了 Celebrimbor 说过的珠宝匠公会，就朝着占地面积最大的一栋建筑物走去，因为他想那里大概是他们在王城的总部。一路上有几个惊喜地认出他后向他问好的诺多精灵，他也一一对他们回礼，然后有人为他指了指 Celebrimbor 正用来举行会议的房间。

“我听说你在这里。”

“Feanaro！” Celebrimbor 转身看到他后表情立刻愉悦起来。“我们这里刚结束，所以你有什么需要的话我可以一直陪着你。”

“我想和你聊聊，” Feanaro 点头说。“昨天我们的谈话被打断了。”

“哦，对。” Celebrimbor 又变得有些阴沉严肃。“等我一下，然后咱们去我的房间聊，在那里没人会打扰我们的。”

Celebrimbor 解散了会议，开始收拾桌上的纸卷。Feanaro 拿起了其中最长的一张，看着上面的草图不禁微笑起来。他很想和他的孙子一起去锻造间工作，哪怕是最简单的也好，但现在只能等等了。叹了口气，他把草图还给 Celebrimbor，这才注意到他的影子已经消失了。

“你认识他吗？” 他指着敞开的门问，那位不请自来的同伴正在走廊上和 Celebrimbor 的几位朋友交谈。

“Norimo？对，他是我朋友，跟我一起从欧斯特-因-埃第尔来的。”

“他跟踪我一整天了，” Feanaro 有些气恼地叹了口气。“我猜他是不想被人看见的，但确实很难忽视他。Ereinion 不是很谨慎啊。”

“其实是我，” Celebrimbor 承认。“我让他留心着你，以防有人想…… 呃，你知道的。”

“怎么？捅我还是掐我？” Feanaro 摇了摇头。“别担心，我不会放松警惕让人趁虚而入的。”

“我可不想冒这个险。” Celebrimbor 倔强地抱起双臂，这个姿势太令人熟悉了。

Feanaro 的心沉了下来。Caranthir 在下定决心很想要什么东西但不能随心所欲的时候就会这样瞪着所有人，Curufin 小时候也从他那里学会了这个眼神。Feanaro 闭上眼睛，因为看着眼前的 Celebrimbor 就忍不住想到因为他过去做出的决定而至今留在曼督斯的儿子们。

“我根本没有发言权，是吧？” Feanaro 翻了个白眼，然后朝门口走去。“我很感激你的关心，但这真的没必要。”

“至少 Norimo 比你那位金发朋友更容易混入人群，” Celebrimbor 坏笑着说。“也许可以让他陪着你，而不是一点都不谨慎地偷偷跟踪。”

“他可以试试啊，” Feanaro 耸了下肩。“我不会拒绝他的。”

他们走回了宫殿周围的建筑群，Celebrimbor 的房间就在那里。这是他去埃瑞吉安之前的住所，之后他决定保留几个自己用的房间。即便他和 Gil-galad 之间有分歧，但在王宫里还是占据着重要的一席之地。

Celebrimbor 把怀里的纸张都扔到了窗边一张巨大的橡木桌上，然后朝左边那扇通向他卧室的门走去。看出他很快就要回来，Feanaro 没有跟上去，而是开始打量他孙子的房间。

书房很宽敞舒适，但显然不常用。书架上只有几本书，平日里在这种地方应该成堆出现的私人物品也并不多。看来 Celebrimbor 把自己大部分的财产都带去了欧斯特-因-埃第尔，只留下了一些必需品。书桌上方悬挂着一枚黄金打造的八芒星，表面缀满了红宝石和翡翠，但环绕它的星芒是由一种 Feanaro 不认识的金属制成的。它有着白银一样的颜色，但却更加闪耀，而且绝对吸引了他的目光。他好奇地凑近，用手指划过那抛光的表面。这肯定就是前一晚 Celebrimbor 跟他说的那种秘银了。

“是不是很了不起？” Celebrimbor 回来后说道，他手里拿着一个小盒子。“等我把秘银锁子甲拿出来给你看看，比我们做的那种轻多了。矮人们锻造它的工艺真的很精湛。”

“希望有朝一日我也能亲手用它做些什么，” Feanaro 承认道。“但是据我所知，你找我私下谈话是有原因的。”

“我不知道你了解了多少，” Celebrimbor 拿出放在架子上的红酒倒了两杯，将其中一杯递给 Feanaro。“Sauron 刚刚露出真面目，你们两个就从西方来了，感觉有些奇怪，” 他自言自语地说，想到那个骗了他那么久，最后还拿他当傻子的迈雅就生气地握起了拳头。

“过去几天我一直想收集信息，但我确实不了解这里的情况，” Feanaro 回答。他尝了一口递给他的红酒，满意地点了点头。“告诉我，Tyelpe，因为我感觉你不是想谈我来到这里这件事的。在这个问题上你也不是第一个了，” 他笑着说，想起了紧张不安的 Gil-galad 和试图分散他注意力来套出答案的 Elrond。至少他们两个都没灌醉他，不像 Glorfindel。

“确实不是。这才是我想私下跟你聊聊的原因。” Celebrimbor 把小盒放到桌子上，打开了盖子。

里面有两枚小心放置的戒指。盒子本身已经被相当强大的魔法加固过了，但吸引 Feanaro 注意力的是戒指释放出来的魔力。他抬头看着自己孙子骄傲的目光，突然知道了之前那熟悉感的来由 —— 这些是 Celebrimbor 打造的。

“小心，” 一声警告传来，但他本来也不会未经作者允许就拿走这样的物品，不管对方是不是自己的家人。他还是懂这个道理的。

Feanaro 的脑海里闪过了上千条问题，但还没来得及开口问，门外传来的敲门声就突然打断了他们。Celebrimbor 叹了口气，又把盒子重新锁上。

“请进。”

Feanaro 认出那是晚会上的一个守卫。“大人们，王庭会议要开始了。Elrond 大人让我来护送你们过去。”

“我以为至少两小时后才能开始，” Celebrimbor 有些抱歉地看着他的爷爷。“最好别迟到。”

“我们到底什么时候才能结束这场谈话啊？” Feanaro 轻声嘀咕。这些戒指没有 Celebrimbor 说得那么简单，但眼下这个问题只能暂时搁置了。他有些恼怒沮丧地跟上了那位卫兵。

* * *

会议召开之时外面的树影刚好投到大厅的外墙上。Glorfindel 站在一边，从那里看议事进程的角度更好。他对 Gil-galad 会就此事做出的判决有些好奇。他会像 Turgon 一样举行一场正式的听证会吗？看上去不会，因为就在他四处观望的同时一群精灵走进来站在至高王身后，然后 Orneldo 也被带了进来。Feanaro 站在至高王旁边，一条胳膊被绷带吊着，毫不理睬那些向他投去的好奇目光。原本充盈着大厅的窃窃私语在 Elrond 走上台阶时戛然而止。“这是 Orneldo Tenion 的正式听证会，他在聚集于此的众多目击证人眼前攻击了陛下的客人，Finwe 之子 Feanaro，且有故意伤害之嫌。” 他扫视了一眼面前的人群。“在陛下宣布议会的裁决之前，还有人需要发言吗？”

Glorfindel 盯着最靠近中央的那些精灵，好奇会不会有人开口。然后一位女精灵走了出来。“我愿意为 Orneldo 辩解。” 她等着 Elrond 点头同意后就走上一级台阶，转身看着人群。“你们都认识我的丈夫，他是一个好人，自愤怒之战后就一直是这个团体的一员。但你们也许不知道他曾经徒步穿越了赫尔卡拉西，因为 Feanaro 判定他不够忠诚而将他抛弃，不允许他乘船。” 她转头瞪着 Feanaro。“不够忠诚！他的兄弟在澳阔泷迪被杀后他都没有踏上天鹅船一步。为什么？” 她气得浑身发抖。“因为他佩戴着这个白痴的家徽，那颗在这座城被玷污的角落里随处可见的该死的星星！”

“Thandiel。” Elrond 走到她身边。“替你丈夫辩解，否则请退下。”

过了一会儿后，她点了点头，于是 Elrond 走了回去。“Orneldo 昨晚见到 Feanaro 后非常吃惊，那一下子勾起了目睹他兄弟被杀和被抛弃的回忆。在 Feanaro 烧了船后他只能跟着 Nolofinwe 穿越冰峡！你们都知道他性格谦和，从不会打乱佛泷德的和平生活。难道你们真的要为他在内心悲痛时的一次爆发而惩罚他吗？”

发言结束后 Elrond 点点头，她便退回一边，而她的朋友们立刻围到了她身边。“还有人要补充什么吗？” 他问，然后挑眉看着 Glorfindel 从墙边挤过来站到他面前。

“请问我可以吗？”

“当然可以。” Glorfindel 走上了台阶，Elrond 退回去后看着人们惊讶的表情差点笑出来。

“能护送 Feanaro 从阿门洲来到佛泷德是一种很奇妙的荣幸，我也承认一开始我并不认同维拉们的决定。” 他转头看见 Feanaro 的表情几乎没变。“但我要说的是，我小时候在阿门洲时就认识他，他是我母亲的半血哥哥。” 人群中出现一阵窃窃私语，但 Glorfindel 注视着 Thandiel 的目光继续说，“我理解你的愤怒，我也在穿越赫尔卡拉西途中失去过至亲，但你不可能知道在曼督斯殿堂里的生活是怎样的。” 他环视着人群。“这里没人能知道，除了 Feanaro 和我自己之外。你说你的亲人们至今徘徊在殿堂之中，所以他不配重生，不配自由地行走在这片大陆上，因为他还没有为自己的过错付出代价。” Glorfindel 摊手凝视着怒气冲冲的 Thandiel。“你没资格这么说，在场所有人都没资格作出这样的评判。” 这句话引起了许多人的不满，于是他提高了自己的声音。“我曾站在玛哈那哈尔中，在维拉面前接受对我灵魂的审判，Feanaro 也是同样，还有那些被允许重生并自由生活在阿门洲的精灵，他们都会经历这个流程。”

“安静，” Elrond 的声音并不大，但这句命令却带着不由分说的语气，于是那些气愤的争执停了下来，但他们仍在瞪着 Glorfindel。“请继续，Glorfindel 大人。”

“我相信我已经把该说的都说了。” Glorfindel 朝至高王鞠了一躬后就走回了墙边。

Feanaro 嘴角出现一个浅浅的微笑，看到金发精灵替他说话让他有些吃惊，但还是很开心。

尽管他希望审判能快点结束，Elrond 还是耐下心来再一次问道：“还有人想发言吗？” 很长一段时间没人说话后他点了点头。“各位大人和小姐们，经过议会的同意，Ereinion Gil-galad 陛下现在将就 Orneldo Tenion 一事作出裁决。”

Gil-galad 头戴正式的王冠，穿着一身深蓝的礼服，上面绣着他家徽上的星星。Elrond 退下后他走上前来。“目睹我的客人在我府邸内举办的宴会上被袭击令我很悲伤。” 他注视着 Thandiel 说。“这里很多人都与费诺里安们有着追溯已久的仇恨，这点我没忘记，我也不会轻视你们对此的原因，因为我知道失去亲爱之人是怎样的感受。” 他又转头看向人群中最气愤的几个人。“但我不会容忍对我客人的伤害，也不会接受对于一场肢体冲突的辩解。我们是精灵，各位，是那些从未离开过这片海岸与那些从阿门洲归来的人们的后裔。” 他低声说。“我将各位都尊为前辈，愿意以最高礼遇对待你们。所以如果你们有任何的委屈和怨恨，请告知议会并交由他们处理。如果你对他们的决定不满意，也可以直接来找我求助。但我不会允许你们对彼此进行擅自的评判，也不会容忍在我的王国内发生亲族残杀。” 一阵死寂后，他转身示意卫兵把 Orneldo 带到面前。“Orneldo，你的所作所为并没有事先预谋，完全出于一时的愤怒，我们也考虑到了你做出此事的缘由。在仔细考虑之后，我，以及议会，一致决定将你从佛泷德和王宫放逐七年，作为惩罚。” 他抬起手示意人们不要发言。“七年转瞬即逝，在此期间你的生意也不会受到影响。你必须在四日之内离开，否则会有人将你强制护送出城市，七年后，我们会欢迎你回到佛泷德和我的王庭之上。” Gil-galad 平视着 Orneldo。“而且你需要道歉。”

Orneldo 咬紧嘴唇，似乎想争辩什么，但看到至高王的眼神后还是鞠了一躬。他皱着眉转向 Feanaro，呼吸急促，脸色被怒气冲得通红，不过他还是勉强躬身，稍微低下了头。“请原谅我，Feanaro 殿下。” 他咽了口唾沫，双手握成拳头。“原谅我攻击并伤害了你。”

Orneldo 能说出这些话显然已经尽了极大的努力。Feanaro 沉默了一会儿，想起自己也曾被愤怒冲昏过头脑，在王宫内用剑锋威胁了自己的半兄弟。他对那个时刻并不自豪，以及其他那些他失控后被情绪左右的瞬间。只有当他拒绝 Morgoth 并把门摔到他脸上时 —— 对，那确实值得。但那并没有伤到 Morgoth 半分，反而坚定了他危害 Finwe 家族的决心。“要吸取过去的教训，不要重蹈覆辙，” 他轻声说。

Orneldo 眯起眼睛，但什么也没说。

“你并不稀罕我的原谅，这一点昭然若揭。” 那人正怒视着他，但 Feanaro 还是点头继续说。“但我会原谅你，很显然我过去的行为伤害到了你和你的家人，虽然那并不是我的本意。” 他的眼神严肃起来，灰眼睛注视着 Orneldo，然后又转移到聚集的人群身上。“我想提醒各位 Sauron Gorthaur 才是我们真正的敌人。” 他皱着眉说。“不要中了他挑破离间的阴谋诡计。”

Gil-galad 看上去轻松了一些，好像是认为情况本可能更糟似的，他说道：“一个明智的提醒。” 他朝 Elrond 点了点头，后者轻拍了两下手。

“会议解散。” 他站回至高王身边，看着 Orneldo 在他妻子的陪同下被带走。其余人也在陆续离开，彼此之间低声讨论着判决和发言之人。“我讨厌这些正式场合。”

Gil-galad 摘下王冠，揉了揉额头。“我也是，Elrond，但它们还是有必要的。”

“真的吗？”

Gil-galad 苦笑一声，看着他的前锋说：“你想让我怎么做？”

“我会让人们约束好自己！”

“啊，Elrond。” 至高王摇了摇头，笑容逐渐褪去。“这个设想很好，但我们都很清楚这不会实现。我们的人民有着古老的记忆和伤痛，随时都可能会决堤崩溃。”

“你越来越明智了，Ereinion。”

他能隐藏起自己脸上的苦笑吗？转身面对着说话的人，Gil-galad 微微颔首。“谢谢你的赞赏，Galadriel。”

“我没说我赞赏你的决定。” 她看着站在 Celebrimbor 身边的 Feanaro，他也在盯着她。“但考虑到这个局面，你已经尽力了。”

“我认为你来这里不是专门为了给我纠错的吧？”

她微笑起来，蓝眼睛里闪烁着光辉和兴致。她轻轻说：“我给你带来了埃瑞吉安的消息。”

“不好意思。” Celebrimbor 离开他爷爷的身边，走过去看着 Galadriel。“我觉得我也该参与到这种讨论中，是吧？”

“Celebrimbor，你打算什么时候告诉他？”

“告诉我什么？” Gil-galad 非常不满地看着 Galadriel 和 Celebrimbor。他深吸一口气，然后转过身。“那就跟我来吧，这种事不应该在公开场合讨论。”

Glorfindel 看见 Elrond 皱起了眉头，似乎也想跟上去，但 Gil-galad 冲他摇了摇头，他只好停下，目送其他三个精灵消失在拐角后。

然后 Elrond 也转身快步离开了，留下 Feanaro 和 Glorfindel 在大厅里四目相对。

“好啦。” Glorfindel 看 Feanaro 正朝自己走来，双臂交叉地说。“刚才还算顺利嘛。”

“我知道你是在奚落他们，这可不是你的风格。” Feanaro 的表情依然波澜不惊，但 Glorfindel 皱起了眉。“你以为诺多王庭是什么样的，Laurefindil？也许在阿门洲时你跟你的凡雅亲戚们呆了太久，毕竟 Ingwe 宫里的所有人都是意气相投的好脾气。”

“你在嘲笑我吗？”

“完全没有。” Feanaro 耸耸肩。“我上次拜访的时候 Ingwe 的王庭只能用无聊来形容。”

“那已经是一个纪元以前了！” Glorfindel 长舒一口气，没等 Feanaro 说话就冲他摆摆手。“这不重要。Ereinion 宫里的氛围不是很和谐，这可不是个好兆头。”

“Celebrimbor 说为了满足三个族群的需求他都快忙不过来了。”

“对，” Glorfindel 苦笑着说。“但这不光是不同政治理念的问题。” 他看着 Feanaro 的眼睛。“你感觉到了那股力量——”

“别在这里说。” Feanaro 拉住了他的胳膊往外走。“王宫里一向隔墙有耳，这点你也知道的，Laure。”

“好吧。那我们去哪里？”

“去一个不会被偷听的地方。” 从 Feanaro 的微笑里根本读不出答案。“锻造间啊，Laurefindil！你还以为会是哪里？”

Glorfindel “哼” 了一声，挣脱自己的胳膊。“大海上的一艘船也可以啊。”

“你太狠心了。”

“我——” Glorfindel 没再说下去，而是指了指前方。“那就去锻造间吧。” 他斜眼看着自己的同伴。“至少在那里我不用清理呕吐物。”

“人们居然觉得你有魅力。”

“这肯定是我们家的特征。”

Feanaro 摇着头，没和他继续拌嘴。他们有更重要的事要商量，现在两人都应该坦白自己为何被维拉送回中洲了。他感觉如果他们没有一致的目的，那一定会是一场灾难。

——————第五章完——————


End file.
